Eve Satomi
"Listen, you cannot walk away from this. With great power comes a... ton of weird crap that you are not prepared to deal with." - Eve to the Naturally Talented. Eve Satomi '''is one of the supporting protagonists of Natural Talent, and is known for being one of the Guardians of the Box of Pandora, as well as guiding the Naturally Talented with the help of her fellow guardian; Neal Wyatt. As a guardian of Pandora's Box, Eve was blessed with the abilities of healing and is known for being the team's healer. Alongside her powers, Eve also has an enhanced physiology making her more agile, able to endure more pain, and heal faster. Due to her powers she is also linked to Neal and unknowingly to Aaron Albright, Taylor Grey, Jared Moore, and Sam Prescott. '''History Early Life Eve Satomi was born on August 6, 1957, in Portland, Oregon to Asian-American couple Tomas Lee and Mai Satomi as the couple's second child, born two years after her older sister Kari Satomi. She also later became the older sister of Nico Satomi when she was five. The Satomi family fall into the cultural ideologies of an Asian-American family with them all being highly smart and holding intellectually competitive jobs. Like with Neal not much is really known about her life, though it is known that she comes from a strange but intelligent family, and that her father had taken her mother's name as Mai was the last Satomi of her family. Growing up Eve has learned a lot about cultures especially with her being apart of two very different worlds. She struggled a lot growing up with her being unable to relate to her family, and for a long time she thought she was adopted, and was convinced by her older sister to be adopted though her parents later told her that she was not adopted and that she was just different. While trying to be more like her father, Eve took part in a lot of martial art classes and learned many forms from King Fu to Karate, and has since become well versed in fighting by the time she was ten. By the time she was eighteen she graduated from high school as Valedictorian of her class and had managed to get a placement at Harvard University, the same school her older sister Kari, however after her graduation party she was involved in a car accident which killed two of her friends, and should have left her dead too however she somehow survived and within a few months she realized that she had healing abilities. Wanting to find out more about her powers, Eve deferred going to university to go travelling. Appearance Eve is a highly gorgeous young woman looking to be in her late 20s with Asian descant. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Eve is a biracial Asian American woman with caramel tanned skin. She has almond shaped dark brown eyes and long dark brown hair that she tends to leave down and wavy but tied up when training having dyed her hair from jet black, to blonde, and then back to her natural color as well as changing the length. Eve is around 5'6" and 125 pounds, with an athletic hour glass physique. Eve also has a tattoo of the words "Pandora" and "Hope" in Chinese on her left shoulder. * Wardrobe: When it comes to her sense of style, Eve tends to war a lot of black in her clothing preferences, only occasionally wearing splashes of color. She tends to wear a lot of combat gear with black boots, black jeans or leather pants, and black jumpers especially whilst working in the field, though she does change it up for when she wants to look a more feminine or when going out for a special occasion as well as when she has work or out in the world. Eve also wears a white pendent with an engraved 'H' on the stone and a black leather bracelet with a 'P' pendant and purple lining within the black leather. Personality and Traits Eve is a well known computer hacker once described as "bubbly and goofy" but "also compassionate, edgy and witty." Though over the years she has become less bubbly and more serious quickly developing a thick-skin, and rarely trusting people, particularly those she doesn't know. She often uses dry humor and sarcasm to distract and distance herself from situations and people that make her uncomfortable, or simply to lighten the mood during particularly stressful situations. Still, regardless of how protective she is of herself, she often sees the best in other people, and is more understanding than previously believed. As a person, Eve can also be extremely loyal to those who earn her trust, in particular Neal and the naturally talented, and she has grown to appreciate each member of the team, although she can find herself irritated by some of their habits, though despite that she would do and will do anything and everything in her power to help and protect both the people she cares for, and the innocents she was sent to protect. However, should someone betray her or her friends, that trust is gone and difficult to ever get back. Originally Eve was afraid of her own power before she learned to trust both them and in her team. She is more than capable of holding her own in most situations and is very good at improvising in stressful situations. Due to her powers and her time as as a guardian, Eve has also developed a slight ruthless streak. Despite herself however she is very similar to her protege Jared. She has also developed a very close relationship with Aaron, Taylor, and Sam, though she has said often that the person she trusts the most is Neal, whom she spends the most time with. Skills and Abilities Talented Abilities * Healer: The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others. ** Accelerated Healing: The ability to regenerate from wounds and near-death experiences quickly. She is immune to most infections, diseases, and disorders; and can also not become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities. Eve can also heal from an injury in a matter of seconds, hours and days depending on the injury and the fatality of the injury. ** Decelerated Aging: The ability to live for an inhumanly long length of time. Due to her abilites to regenerate, Eve is believed to have a prolonged lifespan which is believed to decelerate her aging. She can also stay younger for a longer period of time than what is normal. Professional Life * College Student: After travelling around the world and getting to grips with her powers, Eve managed to get into Berkeley University with a major in pre-med. From the beginning of her college career nothing seemed like a challenge with Eve simply excelling in class and managing to pass all of her classes, and even took a Greek Mythology class to learn more about herself and her powers. It was whilst studying that she met and befriended Neal, though despite her destiny and her powers, Eve managed to maintain a 5.0 grade point average as well as other commitments within her college life. Relationships Friends Neal Wyatt Neal Wyatt has been best friends with Eve since university when they discovered that they were both guardians of Pandora although their relationship didn't start out as close with the two feeling that they were forced together due to a shared magical destiny. Originally Eve felt a lot of irritation and annoyance towards Neal although that could have been due to there differences in personality. Over the years Eve has taught Neal a lot about wielding his powers and training him to be a guardian. However over time they have become so close that they are almost like siblings, yet people often believed that there was a romantic element to there relationship. Having known one another for a lifetime, Eve has become highly protective of Neal willing to do anything for him, even dying, just as he is willing to do for her. The pair are extremely close with one another and more than willing to do anything and everything for one another. Etymology * Evurin Mei: Evurin meaning Eve came from both Eve’s mother’s Christian religion and the Eve of as she was born on Halloween. Evurin is of Japanese origin and means Eve which is also Eve’s nickname. Her middle name Mei is from China, and it means “beautiful” whilst in Japanese it means a reliable sprout. * Satomi: Satomi can be written using different kanji characters and can mean: 里美, "hometown, beauty" 怜美, "wise, beauty" 聡美, "wise, beauty". Satomi is from Japan and (Sato) means village or intelligent, clever or bright and combined with (mi) means “beautiful”. Trivia * Eve is believed to be one of the the direct descendants of Pandora and Epimetheus. Category:Characters